Ponyville Confidential/Gallery
Apple Bloom's idea PonyvilleSkyviewS2E23.PNG|Who doesn't like the view of the entire of Ponyville? SchoolLettingOutS2E23.PNG|Considering Ponyville's population, shouldn't the school be larger? ScootalooandSweetieBelleS2E23.PNG|''Oof!'' Sweetie Belle can`t believe S02E23.png|Me! Featherweight showing cutie mark S2E23.png|Featherweight got his cutie mark. Featherweight celebrating his cutie mark S2E23.png|Showing off his own namesake. Featherweight cutie mark S2E23.png|The pride and joy of every young foal! Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle sad S02E23.png|Frustrated. Apple Bloom has an idea S2E23.png Apple Bloom with newspaper S2E23.png|Delivery! Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle looking at the paper S02E23.png Foal Free Press S2E23.png|Not even Equestria can escape the recession. How's this gonna help S2E23.png CMC On School Stoop S2E23.PNG|"Uh oh, that's Granny Smith." Thinking what to do S2E23.png Helping Rarity S2E23.png No cutie mark after first try S2E23.png|Blank flanks. BuildingaNestS2E23.PNG|That's one way to recycle... Helping a bird S2E23.png No cutie mark after second try S2E23.png|Scrunchy Nose Scooty. Third idea for getting a cutie mark S2E23.png|At least four kinds of adorable. Third idea fails S2E23.png|Not a very sturdy boat material. ReadingthePaperS2E23.PNG Dirty Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle S2E23.png|Paper-Mache ponies. Rainbow Dash toy cameo S2E23.png CMC crib S2E23.png|Apple Bloom enjoys her friends' misunderstood circumstance. Apple Bloom shares real idea S2E23.png|You want a wet wipe? Apple Bloom into journalism S2E23.png|We can be reporters! First day on the job Journalism migh be the way S2E23.png Yes S2E23.png What's and Editor in Chief S2E23.png Sweetie Belle pleased with herself S2E23.png|Sweetie Belle feels so smart! Cheerilee explaining S2E23.png CMC happy about the idea S2E23.png Diamond Tiara will be in charge S2E23.png|It's me, alright! Diamond Tiara S2E23.png|Here's trouble... Cheerilee dont know what will happen S2E23.png DiamondTiaraS2E23.PNG Diamond Tiara will start her rule S2E23.png Diamond Tiara enforcing her rule S2E23.png|Dictator for life: Gabby. Diamond Tiara wants a cool newspaper S2E23.png Truffle Shuffle S2E23.png|He's rocking that Fez. Fezzes are cool. Everypony staring at Diamond Tiara S2E23.png Featherweight raises his hoof S2E23.png Diamond Tiara fantasizes S2E23.png Let's get out of here S2E23.png Isnt worth the try S2E23.png Rarity sewing S2E23.png|Busy sewing at the moment. Rarity notice Sweetie Belle S2E23.png|Rarity noticing Sweetie Belle. Rarity getting ideas S2E23.png|Sweetie Belle is unknowingly giving Rarity some great ideas. Rarity Idea! S2E23.png|Idea! Rarity he-he S2E23.png|He-he I know Sweetie Belle won't like this. Rarity there perfect S2E23.png|Perfect! Sweetie Belle embarrassed S2E23.png|Sweetie Belle embarrassed. Scootaloo and birds S2E23.png Scootaloo tries to fly S2E23.png|Silly Scootaloo, chickens can't fly! Embarrassed Scootaloo S2E23.png|Poor thing... Granny Smith squeezing Apple Bloom's cheeks S2E23.png|''Smoosh!'' Foal Apple Bloom photo S2E23.png|Baby Apple Bloom with a bow and a diaper on her head. Photo albums S2E23.png|Coppertone Apple Bloom. Embarassed Apple Bloom S2E23.png Successful story Foals working S2E23.png|Behind the scenes. CMC coming at the door S2E23.png CMC meeting with Diamond Tiara S2E23.png Diamond Tiara with papers S2E23.png|J. Jonah Ja''mare''son! Citizen Mane. Diamond Tiara reading first paper S2E23.png|"Baby Birds Born?!" Diamond Tiara reading second paper S2E23.png|"Rarity's Hot New Hat?!" Diamond Tiara throwing paper out from the desk S2E23.png|Diamond Tiara obviously doesn't like something. Diamond Tiara angry S2E23.png|"But it sure... Diamond Tiara angry 2 S2E23.png|...isn't NEWS!" Diamond Tiara ordering the CMC S2E23.png|Harsh... Diamond Tiara ordering the CMC 2 S2E23.png|"...and it better be juicy!" CMC getting thrown to the ground S2E23.png|That hurt. CMC spinny head S2E23.png|Hey, that's Derpy's shtick! Notebook and hats being thrown out S2E23.png CMC on the ground S2E23.png|"Now what?" Apple Bloom talking to Scootaloo S2E23.png|"You don't even wanna know what I had to sit through." Sweetie Belle walking S2E23.png|What's going on there? Sweetie Belle looking S2E23.png|What's over there? Snips and Snails sticked with gum S2E23.png|Snips and Snails in a sticky situation. Snips and Snails sticked with gum on their backs S2E23.png|"Get it off!" Sweetie Belle smiling S2E23.png|Inspiration strikes! Sweetie Belle giggling S2E23.png|Oh, this is too funny. Featherweight id.png|Featherweight as a photographer. Sweetie Belle telling Featherweight to take photos S2E23.png|"Take a few pictures of this..." Sweetie Belle and Featherweight S2E23.png|"Then meet me during lunch." Featherweight taking pictures S2E23.png|Oh, just me taking this picture. Snips and Snails on the newspaper S2E23.png|"Snips and Snails in Bubble Gum Veils!" Fillies Reading S02E23.png Fillies Reading2 S02E23.png|"The Foal Free Press is usually just boring news and stuff." Foals coming to Snips and Snails S2E23.png|Read all about it! Snips and Snails bald patches S2E23.png|"Look, we finally got the gum out!" Close-up of Snips' and Snails' flank S2E23.png|...Thanks to the electric razor! Diamond Tiara with newspaper S2E23.png|"Your new column is a sensation!" Diamond Tiara looking out through the window S2E23.png|"Columns about ponies and their private lives." Diamond Tiara happy S2E23.png|"And I loved the way you signed it!" Question mark on a pony on a newspaper S2E23.png|"Gabby Gums! That was a stroke of genius!" CMC smiling together S2E23.png Diamond Tiara on the desk S2E23.png|"Well I want more Gabby Gums!" CMC thinking S02E23.png|Brainstorming and boredom. Sweetie Belle asking S2E23.png Scootaloo with pencil S2E23.png|I got nuthin'... Apple Bloom with notebook S2E23.png Snips and Snails are no longer interesting S2E23.png|Snips and Snails are old news. Snips and Snails trying to pull themselves off of bubblegum S2E23.png|Talk about beating a dead horse... Snips and Snails sticked together S2E23.png|It was funny the first time, boys... The Cutie Mark Crusaders worried and lacking ideas S2E23.png|''We need more ideas!'' Snooping Rarity get fabrics S2E23.png|Rarity just getting some fabrics. Rarity using magic S2E23.png Rarity not a care S2E23.png|Not a care in the world. Rarity falling to the floor S2E23.png|Aren't ladies supposed to watch where they step? Rarity on the floor S2E23.png Rarity had a fall S2E23.png|Rarity had a small fall. Rarity seeing saddlebag S2E23.png Rarity she raised S2E23.png|"Oh Sweetie Belle was she rasied..." Rarity barn or something S2E23.png|"In a barn or something?" Rarity catch sight S2E23.png|Oh whats this? Rarity picking up saddlebag with magic S2E23.png Rarity opening saddlebag S2E23.png Rarity curious S2E23.png|Curiosity is getting the best of Rarity. Rarity ting S2E23.png|*Ting* Rarity sly smirk S2E23.png|I know what Rarity is thinking. Rarity with opened saddlebag S2E23.png Rarity with opened saddlebag 2 S2E23.png Rarity being curious S2E23.png Rarity pushing saddlebag away S2E23.png|"Oh, you really shouldn't be snooping, Rarity." Rarity so much fun S2E23.png|"Oh but its so much fun, Rarity!" Rarity charging to saddlebag S2E23.png Rarity reading S2E23.png Rarity laughing S2E23.png Rarity Laughing S02E23.png Rarity smile S2E23.png|"Gum on their bum"!" Sweetie Belle walking out the staircase S2E23.png Sweetie Belle seeing Rarity reading newspaper S2E23.png|''Hey!'' Rarity putting newspaper back in saddlebag S2E23.png Rarity big grin S2E23.png Rarity hiding the bag S2E23.png Rarity hiding the bag again S2E23.png Sweetie hits Rarity's horn S2E23.png Sweetie Belle mad S2E23.png Sweetie Belle angry at Rarity S2E23.png|Aha! Snooping as usual, I see! Rarity excited finding newspaper S2E23.png Rarity "ohhing" at newspaper S2E23.png|"This Gabby Gums column is so funny!" Rarity wants to borrow newspaper S2E23.png Rarity speaking to Sweetie Belle S2E23.png Sweetie Belle ecstatic S2E23.png Rarity hey wait S2E23.png|Where is Sweetie Belle going? More gossip stories/The spa Background ponies reading S2E23.png Background ponies in the market S2E23.png The Cakes S2E23.png|''Uwaaaaaah!!'' Truffle Shuffle smiling S2E23.png|Flattery gets you places. Truffle Shuffle smiling more S2E23.png|''Aww...'' Colt operating the machine S2E23.png|Inky Butt. Truffle Shuffle pulling newspaper S2E23.png|Truffle Shuffle helping out. Main ponies in spa S2E223.png|Rest and relaxation. Applejack relaxing S2E23.png|Shiatsu Mare-ssages. Spike relaxing S2E23.png|This actually helps to moisturize and heal dry puffy eyes... Rainbow Dash latest news S2E23.png|...Which can occur from frequent flying. The great and powerful Trixie's Secrets reaveled! S2E23.png Rainbow Dash eating S2E23.png|Imminent nom. Rainbow Dash happy S2E23.png|Eww... Rainbow Dash hooficure S2E23.png|Fainting Rarity Syndrome. S02E23 Rainbow Dash.png Rainbow Dash does not want a hooficure S2E23.png|"The day I get a hooficure is the day I turn in my daredevil license!" Spike reaching in S2E23.png|Gimme my cucumber! Spike looking at the cucumber S2E23.png|A great way to get Pink Eye. Spike putting cucumber on eye S2E23.png|It's official: Spike is totally gross! Twilight & Lotus S2E23.png Applejack reading S2E23.png|It's amazing how they get a full CMYK sheet from just one trip through that dinky little press. Celestia just like us S2E23.png|Not even her majesty Princess Celestia is safe from Gabby-Gums. Rarity LOL FACE S2E23.png|Rarity!? Are you lying? Pinkie in the tub S2E23.png Pinkie reaching out newspaper S2E23.png|''SPLOOSH!'' Pinkie reading newspaper S2E23.png Mayor's hair S2E23.png|Does the Mayor never take off her glasses? 2x23 pony and dragon spa treatment.png|Spa treatments! (And apparently waterproof newsprint.) 2x23 hooficure.png|Getting a hoof polish. Rarity & Lotus S2E23.png|Hooficures are a necessary part of proper standards of beauty. Rainbow Dash and Twilight S2E23.png|It's that good, huh? Featherweight in the back S2E23.png|Spy in our midst, Mares! Rarity relaxed S2E23.png|Enjoying some R&R. Rainbow Dash & Lotus S2E23.png|Hooves have no nerve endings, so why would Dash be so squeamish? Lotus S2E23.png|A great way to get kicked. No one touches my Hooves S2E23.png|Nope! No hooficures... Spike's interviewed S2E23.png|Gabby Gums interviewed you!? Rainbow Dash with newspaper on floor S2E23.png The truth comes out Spike Photo S2E23.png|A true literary conossieur. CMC showing the paper with Spike's photo S2E23.png Angry Diamond Tiara on the desk S2E23.png CMC being hit by paper S2E23.png Applejack sleeping photo S2E23.png|''SCANDAL!'' Applejack pointing S2E23.png Big Macintosh and Smarty Pants photo S2E23.png|Big Macintosh discovered with Smarty Pants. Applejack looking at Twilight S2E23.png|"Who the hay does this Gabby Gums think she is?" 2x23 Twilight Entry.png|''"I was a Canterlot snob?!"'' Twilight reading fake story about her S2E23.png Spike burning paper1 S02E23.png|''IT BURNS!!'' Spike burning paper2 S02E23.png Spike reading the remains of newspaper S2E23.png Rarity everpony please S2E23.png|"Everypony please." Rarity, Pinkie & Fluttershy S2E23.png Twilight Rarity and Fluttershy all lies S2E23.png|"It's all lies!" Fluttershy tail extensions S2E23.png|"Fluttershy has tail extensions!" Fluttershy embarrassed S2E23.png|Busted. 2x23 Did she have extensions.png|Wait... DID she? Pinkie party animal S2E23.png|"Pinkie Pie is an out-of-control party animal!" Pinkie reading S2E23.png Pinkie Pie is about to cry S2E23.png|"It's true!" Pinkie crying S2E23.png|"I have a problem!" 2x23 Cake breakup.png|"The Cakes are breaking up!" 2x23 are we breaking up.png|"We are?" 2x23 Rainbow Dash papers.png|Rainbow Dash and a pile of newspapers Rainbow Dash with newspaper S2E23.png|''Equestria's Finest News Source.'' 2x23 RD Entry.png|"Rainbow Dash: Speed Demon or Super Softie?" 2x23 RD paper pile.png|Stack of papers. Rainbow Dash looking at Twilight S2E23.png 2x23 laughingstock.png|"I'm a laughing stock!" 2x23 Rarity newspaper.png|Indifferent Rarity. 2x23 no biggie.png|It's no big deal... 2x23 news ad.png|It's all harmless... 2x23 Rarity Entry.png|Headline: The Drama Queen Diaries!? Rarity gasp S2E23.png|I'll destroy her! Rarity reading newspaper closely S2E23.png|Cannot be unseen. 2x23 how they got my diary.png|How did they get my private diary!? Twilight serious S2E23.png|"We've got to put a stop to this once and for all!" Rarity hear Twilight S2E23.png Rarity piecing together S2E23.png|Are both of them looking at the camera? Rarity gasp knowing S2E23.png|Gasp! Rarity knows S2E23.png|Oh no she didn't. Rarity my own sister S2E23.png|"My sister would never associate with someone as beastly as Gabby-Gums!" Rarity defend sister S2E23.png Rarity why S2E23.png Rarity she's the S2E23.png Rarity most innocent S2E23.png|"Most innocent, most lovely!" Rarity's discovery S2E23.png|Oh, I guess Rarity found her diary in the most unexpected place. Rarity most evil S2E23.png|''"MOST EVIL PONY!!"'' Rarity in Equestria S2E23.png|"In Equestria!" Rarity how can S2E23.png|Rarity is not impressed. Rarity steal my S2E23.png Rarity sister be S2E23.png|"How can my own sister be..." Rarity be Gabby-Gums S2E23.png|"Be Gabby-Gums." Discovering Gabby Gums' identity Rarity shadow S2E23.png|I'm coming for you, Sweetie Belle. Rarity kicking door S2E23.png|''Falcon kick''! Rarity at the door S2E23.png|"Et tu... Rarity pointing S2E23.png|...Gabby Gums?" S2E23 Sweetie Belle.png|"Gasp! You know!? How did you find out!?" Rarity showing newspaper and her diary to Sweetie Belle S2E23.png|"The velvet pages of your betrayal!" Sweetie Belle discovered S2E23.png|"Oh yeah..." Rarity with her diary S2E23.png Rarity to read S2E23.png|"For all the world to read!" Rarity scolding Sweetie Belle S2E23.png Saddlebag being shown to Sweetie Belle S2E23.png Sweetie Belle explaining to Rarity S2E23.png Rarity your destiny S2E23.png|"Is your destiny?" Sweetie Belle with Rarity S2E23.png Diamond Tiara does not want CMC to quit S2E23.png S2E23 Diamond Tiara angry.png|"Feelings?!" S2E23 Diamond Tiara angry 2.png|"I don't care about feelings!" Diamond Tiara holding newspaper S2E23.png Scootaloo speaking S2E23.png Diamond Tiara holding file S2E23.png|"When you see these... Diamond Tiara showing file S2E23.png|..you may not want to quit after all!" Diamond Tiara throwing file S2E23.png|Here you go! File showing pictures of CMC S2E23.png CMC Worm's Eye View S02E23.png CMC Gasping S02E23.png|Gasp! We're being black mailed! Sweetie Belle in dress photo S2E23.png Sweetie Belle blushing S2E23.png Muddy Scootaloo photo S2E23.png|Journalistic integrity at its finest. Scootaloo blushing S2E23.png Embarassing Apple Bloom foal photo S2E23.png|Something tells me Granny Apple provided that photo... Apple Bloom blushing S2E23.png Featherweight looking apologetic S2E23.png|"Sorry, girls. Just doing my job!" CMC and Diamond Tiara S2E23.png Diamond Tiara holding file 2 S2E23.png Finding a way out Sweetie Belle talking to other crusaders S2E23.png CMC looking up S2E23.png Rainbow Dash napping on a cloud S2E23.png|Dash just doing the usual. Ranibow Dash resting S2E23.png Rainbow Dash looking down S2E23.png Rainbow Dash looking angrily S2E23.png|Well, if it isn't Gabby Gums! CMC looking up 2 S2E23.png|You run anything more on me and I'll shred both dictionaries and give the chicken to Gustave LeGrand! S2E23 Scootaloo.png Rainbow Dash kicking cloud S2E23.png Rainbow-dash-makes it rain on the 3.png Rainbow Dash droping rain on the CMC S2E23.png|That's what you got for making gossip. CMC being rained on S2E23.png|That didn't work out too well. Tears coming out of the door S2E23.png|This doesn't look good. CMC meeting Angel S2E23.png|"Oh, hi Angel!" Fluttershy crying with lots of tears S2E23.png|Fluttershy crying... again. Fluttershy and Angel S02E23.png|Nothing to see here. Whats this S2E23.png Force field S2E23.png|There's some kind of force field. Spike looking to the CMC S2E23.png Spike looking at the CMC through the forcefield S2E23.png Full Force Field S2E23.png|Twilight surrounded our place with a force field! Applejack and Big Macintosh angry S2E23.png Applejack doesn't want to talk with CMC S2E23.png Cutie mark crusaders S02EP23.png Angry Applejack and Big Macintosh S2E23.png|"Nope." Big Macintosh talking S2E23.png|"You should be ashamed of yourself.. Big Macintosh talking 2 S2E23.png|..humiliating my sister... Big Macintosh talking 3 S2E23.png|...'n me like that." Big Macintosh scolding CMC S2E23.png|We don't wanna talk to any y'all right now... Angry Big Macintosh S2E23.png|...so take your little gossip column... Big Macintosh pointing at CMC S2E23.png|...and your embarrassing photographs... Big Macintosh telling CMC to go away S2E23.png|"...and just go away!" S2EP23 Sweetie Belle.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle S2E23.png Scootaloo worried S2E23.png Scootaloo moving her wings S2E23.png Apple Bloom with Scootaloo S2E23.png CMC on the ground thinking S2E23.png Diamond Tiara looking out S2E23.png Diamond Tiara and Shady Daze S2E23.png Shady Daze given a file S2E23.png Shady Daze with file S2E23.png CMC just in time S2E23.png Scootaloo showing notebook S2E23.png Sweetie Belle looking at Shady Daze S2E23.png Scootaloos news entry.png Scootaloo about to give notebook S2E23.png Shady Daze getting the notebook S2E23.png Notebook being sent to the typewriter S2E23.png Typewriter S2E23.png Shady Daze operating the machine S2E23.png Forgiveness Foals reading newspaper S2E23.png Mayor pink mane S2E23.png Mayor unamused S2E23.png Rainbow_Dash_pouring_rain_S2E23.PNG|Rainbow Dash, you monster! CMCPaperS2E23.PNG Angel shown a newspaper S2E23.png Angel reading newspaper S2E23.png|That is one literate Lagomorph. Fluttershy hugs the CMC S2E23.png|No hug for Scootaloo? CMC showing newspaper through forcefield S2E23.png Spike and Twilight S2E23.png CMC and Twilight S2E23.png Apple Bloom Applejack reconciled S2E23.png|All is forgiven. Scootaloo with a newspaper S2E23.png Cheerilee dismisses Diamond Tiara as the Editor-in-chief S2E23.png|Diamond Tiara can no longer be the Editor-in-chief. Cheerilee announces the new Editor-in-chief S2E23.png|''Meet our new Editor-in-chief!'' Happy Featherweight S2E23.png Reaction to the new Editor-in-chief S2E23.png|''Yay! Featherweight is the new editor!'' Featherweight and Shady Daze high five S2E23.png|''Awesome job man!'' Messy Diamond Tiara S2E23.png|A demoted Diamond Tiara. The Cutie Mark Crusaders laughing at Diamond Tiara S02E23.png|''Who's laughing now?'' Diamond Tiara at the episode's end S2E23.png|''That's all folks!'' Category:Season 2 episode galleries Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders